


Dream in a dream

by Teitatoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teitatoo/pseuds/Teitatoo
Summary: Short story about the relationship of two people that don't have that much luck on their side.I'm bad at summaries.





	Dream in a dream

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it originally on twitter. It's inspired by Ten's song with the same title. Is you want to cry, listen to it while reading. I can't promise not listening will help you not to cry, because I was sobbing like hell and needed my comfort hoodie.  
> I wanted it to be happy, for them to have a chance to love, but the poll on tt finished with a sad bowl of rice~
> 
>  
> 
> °˖✧(￣ω￣)✧˖°

It all started a year ago. It was a hot summer, high temperature making everyone delirious, bright sunshine falling on people's skin, coloring it bronze. We met through mutual friends. Wonwoo, kindhearted and lovely man. And his clumsy but always generous bestfriend-slash-not-yet-boyfriend Mingyu. They wanted to take a break from all the hard work our finals put us through. Even I agreed it was a good idea.

 

 

_I'm staying up_

_I don't wanna come_

_down from your love_

 

 

The sea that night was calm. There was no waves but I found myself almost drowning in the way you were making me feel. You were beautiful, your eyes, your smile, the way you scrunched your whole face in this peculiar way. The way your laugh made me smile too. It was magical to me. At first I was just silently following you with my eyes but you caught me and came to me, introducing yourself. "You know what time is it now? " you asked. I was puzzled but then you smiled so hard and placed your fingers under your eyes that disappeared into two slits and shouted "10 hour 10 minute, I am Hoshi, your brightest star of them all!"

 

 

_We'll get lost together_   
_Let me flow_   
_Don't ever let me come_ _  
_down from your love

 

 

And you are. My star, I mean. We started hanging out together a lot after that. Your punny self always making jokes about sex and my shy ass blushing like hell. That just encouraged you more. But I wasn't complaining. It was the first time I felt like someone genuinely liked me. And I didn't know what to do about it, how to act. I felt like you deserved more than me.

  


I still think that. You deserve the world. And believe me, that summer was the best part of my life! It will always be.

You were taking me on countless dates, going to the cinema, McDonalds, night market, sea, bike rides, stargazing. My every free moment was reserved for you. You made me your priority and I made you mine. Now that I think about it, we were ever more sickening than Mingyu and Wonwoo. But we started dating faster too.   


 

At first I was afraid. I knew you were going to ask me to be your boyfriend that day. It were 3 weeks since we first met and you made sure I was free all day. You made me dress fancier than normally and after a picnic in the park, a long walk on the beach and window shopping adventure, you took me to that small restaurant that offeres a dinner in darkness. I was happy it made my blush unnoticed because you were whispering so sexy.. It was a memorable experience not just because of your bed voice enveloping me in the darkness but that was also the first time I really took my time to enjoy the meal in a way I never did. (It was dark as hell and the first thing we both did was make the chopsticks lying beside our plates fall on the ground.) After that we went to the beach again. And you made a fucking proposal with a seashell I still have by my nightstand. And I couldn't say no then.

  


_Don't ever let me come_

_down from your love_

 

You took me to meet your parents one day. It was the most scary thing I ever encountered. Your father was mad, to say it nicely. You told them about liking both genders not long before and I am sure they still thought you would bring a girl. Your mother was trying to be nice. And was failing at it so bad. You cried after that apologizing for taking me to them. It was the first time I saw you cry and it broke my heart. I cried with you hoping you wouldn't hurt so much.

  


Later you told me they wanted you to break up with me because I'm a "bad influence". For some time I thought they were right. I even wanted to tell you that. You were torn then, between them, your parents that gave you so much, and me, someone you thought you loved. It was the most torment month in my life. Seeing you like that made me cry myself every night to sleep. You were like a living corpse, working under their watch and meeting me after long hours of school, studying and then helping your parents with the shop. You had bags under your eyes, tired smile that didn't really reach your eyes. I wanted to free you from that so much. But I knew it was you who needed to do the damage.

 

 

_I don't wanna come_

_down from your love_

 

 

One evening you came to me. It was Saturday, my parents were, as usual, outside the city. You wanted to stay the night. Of course I agreed. I was freaking out because I knew what you staying meant. I still managed to make us diner. You started joking and tickling me. And the next thing I know we were running around the house laughing loud with happy tears at the sides of our eyes. You caught me and while smiling brightly you kissed me right there, by the window, where everyone could see. I kissed you back without thinking, just like always.

 

That night was full of laughing, kisses, touches and just us. It was our first time together. Hot, messy, a little rough but so so warm. I fell asleep around 2am with my head on your chest, listening to the way your heart was beating. Your left hand was lightly placed on top of my head after petting my hair. The right one was holding my arm as if you were afraid I would disappear during your sleep. I never felt so complete before. When I woke up you were nuzzling the top of my head, holding me close to your chest. That was the moment I realized I never wanted to wake up differently. That I was so in love I would shatter without you by my side. And I got afraid again.

  


 

_Don't ever let me come down…_

  


 

We ate breakfast, lazed around a bit and you took me to the small cheap restaurant we usually went to for our dates. After we finished our lunch we went to the park, sat on one of the benches overlooking a little fountain and talked. It took you a lot of time and courage too, but you said your parents made you choose. Me or them. You told me how it almost made you crazy. How could you decide? They were your parents. People who gave away so much for you, took care of you. And then there was me. The most important person in your life as you said. It frustrated me still, even after 5 months of dating. I told you I understand and that I want you to be happy, that if they want you to choose I won't be stopping you. I remember how you sighed painfully, bending till your face touched your knees, a frustrated growl leaving not long after. For a moment it was silent. You were unmoving and I was trying not to cry so hard I'm sure you could feel the vibrations coming off of me. Then you straightened, looked at me with sad eyes and said you already made your decision.

 

I remember you mentioning something about your parents meeting with new neighbours that moved 3 houses away from yours about three weeks before that day you stayed with me. Because it turned out they are some old friends of your mother. Two or three days later you all had a dinner together. They have a daughter one year younger than you. You said she was nice enough. I was happy you made a new friend. You were excited because she’s also into dance, something you treasure so much. I even met her. You were right, she was kind and didn’t judge us when you introduced me as your boyfriend. She looked shocked sure, but shook it off quickly, smiled and congratulated us.

 

From that moment I know that you two spent a lot of time together. You were packed with energy. Positive energy. I felt relieved. Since that failure with your parents you were so uptight and restless. Sure, we were having fun but you couldn’t relax completely. I think the change was caused by your parents thinking you and that new girl were kind of going out. Well, that would be something they would be happy about.

 

 

 

_I'm staying up_

_I don't wanna come_

_down from your love_

  


 

But that night you came to me you were distressed. Maybe even afraid a little. Back then I was worried until you started smiling. Now I know why you were feeling like that. I hope I knew earlier.

 

Your parents made you choose. I had a feeling that day will come. I still got surprised when you told me. I remember the world stopped for me for a while. I remember your eyes, full of pain, fear, sadness. I remember your tears I desperately tried to brush away. And your bitter smile.

You were so mad at them. I remember you saying that you want to choose me. Always me.

 

 

_Don't ever let me come_

_down from your love_

_From your love_

 

 

But we were young. Too young.

  


 

_I'm staying up_

  


 

You wanted to run away. To start anew somewhere else. But I think we both knew it was impossible. We didn’t have enough money to do so. And enough time to earn them.

 

We both cried that evening. Sitting on a bench with cold wind extinguishing our fire while the setting sun was sending last rays of warmth with a beautiful orange hue. We were sitting in silence for about an hour. Looking at the sun like it was our love. Already setting.

 

 

_From your love_

 

 

It all went downhill from that day. We agreed to not meet each other for some time. I was alone and cold. Just like that time last year. Our friends were concerned. More about me I guess. I shut everyone off. Usually I was just sulking wearing that hoodie you bought for me. Hoping it would maybe have your scent. Sadly it didn’t.

 

Your parents pressed you to start dating that girl. She told me. I met her accidentally when I was getting home from a meeting with Wonwoo. She also told me you miss me. I asked her to tell you I miss you too. And to take care of you. I didn’t really want to talk to her. So I bit her farewell and sprinted home. I didn’t want to think like that but in my head she was kind of responsible of our break up. It’s because of her your parents made you choose.

 

Or was it really because of me?

 

 

 

_I'm staying up_

_I don't wanna come_

_down from your love_

_We'll get lost together_

_Let me flow_

 

 

 

Today I’m looking at you and I can’t help but to remember our whole road together. Till this day. You look absolutely stunning. Wearing a black tuxedo with bloody red cuffs. Your hair are styled up so that your forehead can be seen. I always loved when you styled them like that and you knew this. You were often running your hand through your hair just because you knew I wanted to jump you every time you did that.

 

You look serious. Well that day is a serious one. You’re very nervous, I can tell. But you still smile and try to make everyone around you at ease. I love your smile even if it’s a little troubled.

 

After some time everyone quieted down. The melody started and here you are, looking at the entrance of the church. The smile you have on your face still doesn’t reach your eyes but it’s more relaxed. I’m smiling too. Seeing you like that, it was my dream. I’m imagining myself running to you and you catching me with a big smile on your face. But I can’t do that. It’s not how that kind of ceremony is performed.

 

I calmed myself down and when I looked up again you catched my eyes. I smiled at you and nodded a little and your expression changed to bitter. Your eyes become sad. She walked up to you and I felt the first tear rolling down my cheek. I imagined myself standing in front of you again. The whole ceremony, I imagined it was me there, listening to the words describing love and thinking we have it all. Saying yes. Hearing you say yes. Because that was my dream. My fantasy. And me imagining that while looking at that girl stealing my last chance to make it come true. It was like dream in a dream. Because I felt like I’m somewhere else. Somewhere far where you’re still mine. I was silently crying my heart out. You also cried. You didn’t want this. And only us knew that.

 

When I went to you to congratulate you pulled me close and hugged me tight. You started crying again. I felt numb. But I hugged you even tighter. And then you whispered into my ear a simple “ _I love you. Always_.” And I started sobbing again. She said she’ll give us some privacy and went to other guests. And we were standing like that, hugging and crying together. Our last together. I managed to whisper an “ _I love you_ ” back. You looked at me and smiled. That true, full eye smile I missed so much.

 

As we succeed to separate I gave you a little black box. Because we promised each other forever. You looked at me and I saw you were broken. And I know I mirrored you perfectly. In this moment your mother decided to interrupt us and came looking for you. I know she was mad I was there. She acted like I wasn’t present in that hallway. She wanted you to go. And secretly she wanted me to go too. As far away from you as I could.

 

So I just smiled, touched the box that held our dreamed up ring and muttered “ _See you in another lifetime Youngie._ ”

 

As I was walking out the building I heard a confident “ _See you, my Jihoonie_.”

 

 

_Don't ever let me come_

_down from your love_

_From your love_

_From your love_


End file.
